Lost Moments BackStory
by Broken Cries
Summary: The back-story to my original one-shot I published quite a while ago. Enjoy, encourage me by REVIEWING!
1. Diary

Author's Note : Hello everyone! I'm going to start writing the 'base story' for my other story, "Last Moments". It ended pretty badly, although I'm happy with it, I think you guys deserve the whole story. So here I go, enjoy. Review~ 

_Dear Diary, _

_ Have you ever wondered what the world would be like if you didn't know as much as you knew this moment? If nothing mattered but the simplest things in life, you could do, be, anything you want? I do, I think about it all the time. Although it's the most ridiculous thought that's crossed my mind, I can't help but wonder._

_ Stefan and I aren't getting along so well anymore, now that Katherine's showed up I think she's making him remember why he fell in love with her in the first place. Damon's in a bad mood_

_almost everyday now, we hardly speak anymore, occasionally it's the "Hello, how are you?", otherwise we go along with our lives. Ignoring each other in the process. _

_ I'm still worried about Jeremy, he's not himself lately, he's been skipping school quite a bit. I think Anna's death had a big impact on him, as it would for anyone that just experienced a heart-breaking loss. Although I didn't know Anna as well as Jeremy did, I knew she was a good person and didn't deserve to die._

_ Well, I'd better run. Will write soon._

_ Elena Gilbert._

Author's Note : This is just a little taste of what's to come. Remember, encourage me by reviewing!


	2. Foolish ways

Author's Note : Chapter two, bound to have a little more interesting things happen. -Wiggles eyebrows-

"Elena!" Bonnie called her friend over.

"Hey Bonnie." She embraced her friend, "I'm sorry I haven't been answering your texts lately. I've just been so worried about Jeremy and the whole Katherine being back in town is finally getting to me."

"It's alright, I was just wondering how you were doing, you know, with all that happening." Bonnie replied.

"Well, brother that needs to be watched for any suicide attempts, ex-girlfriend trying to win my boyfriend back, all powerful vampire coming after me. Nope, nothing wrong, I'm great." She joked back.

Bonnie rolled her eyes dramatically, indicating she got the message. "You know, I've been thinking about coming over and hanging out with Jeremy." Elena eyed her friend suspiciously. "I just mean, to take him off your back. You have a lot to think about."

"Thanks for the offer Bonnie. I'm sure he'd enjoy hanging around people he's known for a while. He's been really cooped up lately." Elena replied, as she watched Damon walk in the grill. "I'll be right back."

"Sure, why not." Bonnie gave her friend a knowing look before walking off to find Caroline.

"Four shots. Make it quick." He demanded, he was having a bad day and let's just say, to find Elena in the one place he found peace was a little distracting.

"Hey Damon."

"Mmm.." He replied back, before taking an extra strong shot. "What can I do for you Elena dearest?" He teased.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how you're doing, with Katherine back in town." She asked sweetly.

"Do you honestly care, Elena?" He asked, slightly angry. Did she think he forgot about the other night? When he confessed his proclaimed love for her and she rejected him? He wasn't the type to forgive and he had been making many exceptions over Elena, but that's all over now.

"What do you mean, do I care? Of course I care, Damon." The way she said his name made him want to kill something. He was getting sick of this little innocent, sweet act of hers. She was bound to break some time or later. She deserved to understand how he felt everytime he was rejected. Deep down he partly hoped for Stefan to give in to Katherine, but there were other times where he would do anything for her. Absolutely anything and when he looked at her, he would just think, _"This is the person I've fell madly for, no matter how much pain she's put me through, I will __always have a place in my heart for her."_

"Do you have memory loss or some sort of disease that makes you forget what happened throughout the past 3 days? You rejected me Elena. You should want to keep as far away from me as possible, why are you asking how I'm doing? I honestly doubt you care." He snorted back, and downed another shot.

"Because Damon, although I rejected you, it doesn't mean I don't care about you. I told you, I care about you, but I love Stefan, Damon. You can't make me pick between you two, It's always going to be Stefan." She argued back, quite furious at how immature he was behaving.

"Yeah yeah, I got the picture the other night." He stood up and started walking towards the exit door. Elena blocked his way, she, apparently, was determined to make him crack. "What now? Are you lonely? Is Stefan spending all his time with Katherine that you've had to come to me for company?"

"No." She looked slightly hurt but quickly composed herself, "I don't want you to leave with us on bad terms."

"Yeah well, that's life. You don't always get what you want, now do you, Elena?" He replied back. He sometimes wondered what it would feel like to have Elena as 'his' girlfriend, instead of his undeserving brother's. There were times he found her to be extremely annoying, in an adorable curious way, and times where he was just madly in love with every inch of her being. This was neither time, he was starting to get pushed to his limit. Even 'he' had a limit.

"Come on Damon. I'm sorry for the way I put it the other night. I just wanted you to get the point, I don't love you like that." She looked down, and played with her fingers.

"Wait. 'I don't love you like that.' does that mean you love me, but not like 'that'?" He asked, she could hear the hope and adoration in his voice.

"I just mean, I care about you, like a sister would for a brother." Maybe she shouldn't have said that, she closed her mother quick realizing her foolish mistake.

"You have feeling for me like a sister would for a brother? Are you serious?" He was outraged, yelling. He didn't give a hoot if people were watching, he didn't deserve this kind of bullshit. "I'll show you brotherly affections." Before she could say another word he kissed her, right on the mouth, infront of everyone in the Grill.

She pushed him off of her as quick as she could, eyes wide, she slapped him across the face and ran out.


End file.
